Sleeping In
by SaltyDishwater
Summary: Sasuke was never the type to sleep in before Shikamaru came into his life. Shika/Sasu


Sleeping In

Salty Dishwater

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own this really cool new journal.

Onyx orbs roamed the expanse of tanned skin of the body that lay in its line of vision, as pale skinned hands stroked silky brown locks. Shikamaru Nara curled up closer to his lover, Sasuke Uchiha, in an attempt to stay warm in the chilly morning air. The Uchiha chuckled, uncharacteristically, and pulled him closer. After heaving a contented sigh, the shadow manipulator fell asleep again. The older of the two closed his coal black eyes and buried his face in his lover's hair. The peaceful quiet enveloped both ninja as they lay there, enjoying each other's company.

It was nice to have the pleasure of peace and quiet with each other, if only for a little while. Sasuke yawned, hand tracing Shikamaru's hip lovingly. The Nara shifted a little as the fingers ghosted over his skin, causing him to shiver. Sasuke look at him with one eyes open, a soft smirk playing on his lips. "Shikamaru… hey… we need to get going. The dobe and Sakura are going to be here." He whispered. The two had yet to tell their friends about their relationship. Sasuke insisted that it would be the end for Shikamaru.

Not only was he gay, but Sasuke was a traitor to the village. The villagers would not stand for it. If they couldn't bring Sasuke down, they would surely attempt at crushing the one he loved.

Shikamaru mumbled incoherently, snuggling closer. "Let them… M' sleepy…" he muttered, eyes still closed.

Sasuke let the tiniest smile show on his face before snorting. " You're always asleep. I don't see how you could be so sleep deprived." He muttered.

Shikamaru yawned. "You don't know the half of it. Now, go to sleep." He replied. Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing that the annoying pink blob of a teammate and the blonde idiot would be coming to the Uchiha compound soon. But strangely, he didn't feel the tiniest bit rushed.

Ever since he had started dating the Nara, back after he came back to Konoha, Sasuke had become lazy, like his partner, and less worried about the thoughts of others. Shikamaru had taught him how to enjoy life.

That brought Sasuke to when exactly the two got together. After Sasuke had come back, most of the village just plain out ignored him, with the exception of Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura had attempted to speak to him, but apparently it was too much for her and she tried to avoid talking to him. It didn't matter to Sasuke, though; he did not want her speaking to him.

The only people that ever visited the hospital were Naruto and Kakashi; Naruto to talk to him, and Kakashi to bring him books and such. It went on like that for a week, that is, until an unexpected visitor walked through the doorway. Shikamaru Nara looked at him with a bored expression, one that clearly read, "I'm here, don't ask questions." Sasuke had nodded at him, seeing something akin to receding anger in his eyes.

"Nara." He had greeted as Shikamaru took at seat next to the bed.

"Uchiha." Was the reply. And that was that. The remainder of the visit was spent in a comfortable silence, Sasuke staring at the ground and Shikamaru staring at the sky through the window. It was like that for the next few days, the two sitting in a companionable silence until visiting hours were over, or until Shikamaru had to day, when Sasuke was sitting in the room, staring at the wall emotionlessly, the door swung open to reveal a seething Shikamaru.

The Nara sat down in the chair next to the bed, arms folded over his chest and eyes blazing. Sasuke looked at him in concern. "Shikamaru?" he asked, turning toward the angry male.

The other looked at him, eyes softening a little. "Yeah?" he replied, voice tight. "What happened?" Sasuke questioned. The Nara heaved a sigh, rubbing his temples. "Nothing important. It's just those villagers." He replied, looking at the window. Sasuke nodded, understanding. "I can't stand them…"

And that was that. The two never spoke on that subject again. The rest of Sasuke's stay in the hospital, which ended about three days after that, was spent getting to know each other more. When Sasuke was to finally leave the hospital, Shikamaru was the first to see him out, walking beside the unsteady ninja. Although, after a few steps, the Uchiha started to walk normally, thanks to Shikamaru's hand on his shoulder. Even though Sasuke was the shorter of the two, he put his arm over Shikamaru's shoulders as they walked toward the Uchiha compound, ignoring the owlish stares that they had gotten. The moment they walked into the house, Shikamaru noticed the state. They place had gotten dusty, and thanks to the unruly village children, messy. There was paper strewn about and oddly enough, valentines. "Wha-?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke shrugged.

"They're from before I left. Village girls." He replied as Shikamaru led him toward the couch, sitting down next to him. "Ah, right. The fangirls." The Nara muttered, looking around. "Hey Sasuke, I need to go, but how 'bout I come over tomorrow and we clean this place up?" Sasuke looked at him in surprise, nodding. He never knew the Nara to be motivated. Shikamaru grinned and stood. "See you tomorrow." He said, leaving the house. Over the next few days, the Uchiha household became noticeably cleaner, and Sasuke became noticeably happier. And then, Sakura came over. (Dundundun!! :P)

On that day, Sasuke and Shikamaru were "cleaning" the bedroom, laughing and throwing pillows at each other. They failed to hear the front door opening and footsteps coming up the stairs until they were wrestling on the bed, Shikamaru ending up on top of Sasuke, their legs entangles and the Nara's arms on either side of Sasuke's head. Their laughter died down and they stared at each other. Shikamaru's eyes darted to the Uchiha's mouth, biting his own. Sasuke, seeing this, leaned up, pressing his lips to Shikamaru's. Their lips moved against each other's, and soon tongues were involved, causing both to moan. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck, the Nara placing a hand on the other's waist, the other above the sharingan user's head.

The two were ready to shed clothing, but they were suddenly cut off by a gasp from the door. They pulled away, startled. Sakura stood in the doorway, shock and heartbreak etched into her face. "S…Sa…. Sasuke?" she stammered.

"Look, Sakura..." Sasuke started. But the girl held up a hand.

"No. I know what this is. I understand..." She said sadly, voice breaking as she ran out of the house.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called, moving to go after her. Shikamaru grabbed his arm.

"She probably wants to be alone." He said, sitting up. Sasuke nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sasuke looked up at him, face saying all it needed to say. Shikamaru had the same look on his face, and no words were needed as the two leaned closer, beginning the long night of passion that ensued.

Shikamaru sighed as he stretched; Sasuke had forced him to get up, threatening him with no sex for a month. The Nara looked up from the table at Sasuke who was making breakfast. "Sasuke, we really need to tell them. Sakura already knows, but I'm tired of making excuses for not sleeping in my apartment. I might as well live here." He said, standing and moving behind Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's waist, placing his chin upon Sasuke's shoulder.

"But, what if something happens to you? Those baka villagers will tear you apart. And your parents, what about them?" the Uchiha asked, turning off the stove and moving away from it. He moved to the table, placing some eggs on Shikamaru's plate, and some on his own.

"I don't care about the villagers, I'm a ninja, what can they do to me that I can't fight? As for my parents, I moved out of their house a while ago. What are they going to do, take away my allowance? I don't care about all of that. I love you, they can't change that." Shikamaru countered, placing his hand over Sasuke's.

"Yeah… how about we tell Naruto and your team first? Since they're the closest. Then your parents and the other teams. Tsunade will probably find out on her own, if the dobe doesn't tell her first." Sasuke suggested, smiling at the relieved look on Shikamaru's face.

He was about to say something, but a loud banging on the front door cut him off. "Teme!! Let us in!! It's cold!" Naruto's voice sounded from behind the door. Shikamaru smirked.

"Show time." He said, placing a kiss on Sasuke's lips before standing and going to the door.


End file.
